time turner
by Rachel Elizabeth dare317
Summary: this is what I think happened when Hera stole Percy i added new characters me, pwnerninja1 and one of our friends it has Percy losing his memory which I think is said in a very cool way. its like he's going back in time hence the name "time turner"
1. lost in time

**Hey peoples! This is my 1st FanFic so please no fire. BTW I wrote this with my friend pwnerninja1**

**Disclaimer: we do not own PJO or HoO**

**P.S. we added me (Maggie) and pwnerninja1 (Kelly) and our friend (Karen) in as characters we might not be in this chapter but I had to say it.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Missin You**

Watching Piper crying on the rock next to me made me think was this what I looked like when Percy disappeared. Songs ran through my head: Someone Like You by Adel, Kissin You by Miranda Cosgrove, Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez, who, by the way, is a descendent of Aphrodite and Apollo. I thought back to 3 days 2 hours and 12 minutes ago, just before Percy disappeared…

_FLASHBACK_

It was 6p.m., almost time for dinner. Percy and I were sitting on the beach *cough, cough* sorry _I _was sitting on the beach. Percy was being his normal fishy self, swimming farther under the surface of the water than most mortals or demigods for that matter could. The horn blew for dinner just as Percy's head broke the surface of the lake.

"Have a nice swim?" I asked as he waded back to the shore. "Yup. How was your book?" "Good." "Hey Annabeth, how is Olympus coming?" We were almost at the dinning pavilion by now. "Great! You should come with me tomorrow to see it!" "I wouldn't miss it if …Hera kidnapped me." We laughed at this but little did we know he actually would miss it. Then we split to our cabin's tables.

After dinner, I looked for Percy. He was leaning agenst a pillar. Gods he's hot, I thought to myself. I ran up to him. We walked to the campfire together. We were sitting in the back of the amphitheater, waiting for the songs to start. I had something important to tell him. I opened my mouth to say it, but just then Apollo's kids burst out singing the CAMPFIRE SONG song (from SpongeBob.) I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Percy looked over at me, chuckling, and asked "Are you alright their?"

"Yup. Totally fine." I said maybe a little too fast.

"Are you sure? You look kinda freaked out."

"I'm fine" I repeated, shivering. He put his arm around me and I nuzzled in closer to him.

**PERCY'S POV**

The campfire was almost over. I was waiting for the perfect time. I was going to tell Annabeth I loved her. Just then Chiron stomped his hove for attention. He yelled "it is now curfew. Go to cabins and sleep tight don't let the monsters bight!" Annabeth stayed back with me and let Malcolm lead the cabin back. We walked back to the Athena cabin talking about the game of capture the flag that was planned for tomorrow night. Annabeth had some ideas for how to win (as always.)

Suddenly we were at the Athena cabin. It felt like no time had passed, but then again, I always feel that way when I was around Annabeth. After all, I do love her.

"I guess you're on my team, right? Cuz if not I just gave away all my secrets." Annabeth asked knowing my answer. "No, cuz I _love_ Ares. I definitely want to be on the same team as his kids." I said sarcastically.

"So I'll see you in the morning, Seaweed Brain?" "Yup, I can't wait to see Olympus. I bet it looks amazing, you made it. Goodnight Wise Girl," I kissed her and whispered lightly in her ear, "I love you and you are the only one I will ever love."

She stood on her tip toes and whispered back, "I love you; too, more than you could ever know." Then she kissed me so passionately I know she meant it. **(A/N I know it's cheesy)**

After that I was the happiest hero ever. But I should have known it would not last.

After I got to my cabin I fell asleep almost immediately. My dreams were stranger than usual. It was things that had already happened. Telling Annabeth I loved her, the camp fire, the time Hermes ruined our date so we could get his staff which was stolen the day the Titan War ended, my birthday, and the day Annabeth and I stated dating, watching Luke stab his Achilles spot. After ever seen I forgot what I saw, like someone was taking my memories from me. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Hera was there. "Yes, child," she said, "I must take the memories of your past. It is all part of my plan. You will be my hero." "What is your plan?" I asked, trying to distract her so I could keep at least one memory. I was watching Artamis blow Zoe's essence in to the stars now. I was running out of time. The only memory I had left of Annabeth was her laughing.

"That you will have to find on your own, my hero." "So what are you planning to do with me after you have my memory?" "Oh I imagine you would be quit tired after that." She said and winked. Memories flashed past faster now. I focused on Annabeth I couldn't lose her. I started to feel like someone was trying to squish my head. My vision blurred, and I passed out.

**OK so me and Kelly and Karen are not in this chapter so we will be in the next one.**

**Chapter question: what is your favorite band instrument?**


	2. telling

**Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time but I was in drama club and in DC and had a million other things to do, I didn't even type this chapter! Kelly did ;D**

**Disclaimer: we sadly do not own PJO or HoO**

**P.S. we (Maggie, Kelly, and Karen) are in this chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Where was he? I have been standing here at Thalia's Tree for over an hour! If it wasn't for last night, I would so be breaking up with him. He was the one who suggested going! And he has the nerve to be late?

Travis and Connor were walking by, and before I knew it, I was gripping Connor's arm.

"You guys haven't seen Percy, have you?" I growled.

"Nope," Connor answered. "But I'm guessing he's in trouble." He glanced down at his arm and back up. "I'm also guessing there are five finger nails digging in my SKIN." he replied.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, letting go of my grip. I walked over to the Athena table at the pavilion and put my head into my hands. My half-sister, Maggie, sat next to me. She kinda stood out at camp, with her red hair and chocolate-bright green eyes. Mostly in our cabin, all of us having gray eyes and blonde hair. I was the only exception to that, with my light brown streaks, until she came.

"What's wrong, Abbith?" By the way, she's only four and she just lost her 2 front teeth, so she can't say my name right yet.

"Nothing, it's just that I was supposed to meet up with Percy, and he never showed up." I explained. "Have you seen him?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him. Maybe in his capin?" she said.

Of course! He must have slept in today!

"Thanks Maggles!" I said getting up in a rush. She giggled at my little nickname for her.

I ran to his cabin and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer, I left myself in. What I saw confused me: the floor was swept, and the bed was made. The Minotaur horn and shield were straight and on the wall. The picture of me that he kept on his dresser was in a new frame. But Percy was never neat. The only time he ever cleaned was on inspection day, but that wasn't until Saturday and even then it wasn't this clean. And Percy isn't even here.

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed, as she walked over with her newly found half-sister, Kelly, who is 16, just like me and Karen, who is one of Artamis' Hunters.

"Can't find him?" Kelly asked. She was on the Olympus project with me, and we found her after the 2nd Titan War.

"You mean you can't find him either?" I asked. Percy hasn't disappeared like this, not without telling anyone first before.

"No, we thought he was with you." Karen explained. "He can't be gone, can he? Maybe he went into the forest and lost track of time." she assumed.

"We should tell Chiron, just in case he's not." Kelly assumed, adjusting the bow on her back. How was she able to help with repairing Olympus? She was the chief in guarding the construction, while I was chief in the whole building process.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

**I don't know if that is a cliffhanger or not but keep reading and review! I want at least 5 review cuz seriously only Kelly reviewed and that was to correct me. (Her name is pwnerninja not pwnerninja1)**

**PS if you like Naruto check out Kelly's Quizilla (same user name) **

**Chapter question: what is your fav animi TV show?**


	3. the secret is out

**Guys I'm giving up on you so next chapter I want 2 reviews cause you probably the best I can get so here is chapter 3 but I'm serious about the review thing**

Kelly's P.O.V.

We walked across camp to the Big House, worried about Percy and Chiron's reaction.

"Who's going to break the news to Chiron?" Thalia asked. I glanced over at Annabeth, who was silent and fidgeting. Thalia and Karen were just looking down at their feet nervously.

"I guess I will..." I confirmed, a little shaky.

When we arrived, Chiron was waiting for us in his magical wheelchair, wearing a grim expression. "I know why you're here: Percy's gone." he said, and then looked at Annabeth caringly. "I am sorry child. Please, come inside." he invited, gesturing for the four of us to go in.

When we seated inside around a table, Annabeth already started to silently cry.

"We do not what happened. Argus and the harpies searched the whole camp last night. He is simply gone. There is no explanation: I am sorry." he said. This is all very formally, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

Annabeth looked dazed, her face covered with streaming tears, and a strangled gasp escaped her mouth. Thalia had tears rolling down her cheeks. Even Karen, Thalia and her being hunters, not allowed to date or even like boys, looked sad. I had not realized that I was crying too until Chiron handed a tissue to Annabeth, Thalia, and I.

"I will announce it at lunch this afternoon." he said, as he leaned over and hugged Annabeth, but she just ran out of the house crying. There was an awkward silence, until I broke it.

"We need to find him." I stated.

"Yes, but where do we look?" Chiron questioned. "And we must notify Mrs. Jackson, she needs to know her son is gone."

Oh, I forgot about that. I would probably have to tell her, sense I'm basically the only one not balling their eyes out.

"You three should go and check on Annabeth." Chiron told us.

Thalia was the first one out of her chair. She was obviously worried about her.

We said our goodbyes to Chiron and exited the Big House. On the way across the field to lunch, Maggie was walking along with Juniper. When they saw us, Maggie came running over.

"Abbith was running and crying. Was wrong, she's okay?" the young camper asked worried.

Just then, the conch horn blew the signal lunchtime.

"Come on Maggie." Thalia said, holding out her hand for the little girl. She took her hand and started skipping along next to the walking Thalia in the lunch crowd.

"Has something happened to Percy?" Juniper asked.

"Thing is..." Karen started.

"Chiron will explain." I interrupted. I didn't want to hear about it again.

When we arrived at the tables, Annabeth was sitting down at an end of her table, still crying a bit, with Maggie at her side and Thalia behind, with a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. I sat at my table, and Karen went to her over crowded the Hermes table. Chiron arrived and pounded a hove on the marble flooring, getting everyone attention fast. Thalia did a quick spin over to the closest end of our table. I glanced over at the empty Poseidon table, wishing Percy would magically reappear.

Chiron had to stomp once again for the gossiping Aphrodite's. The few of us knew this was coming. Annabeth now had her head down on the table, and you could really see the worry and Maggie's face.

"There is a grave situation that I must inform you all of. Many of you haven't taken notice to this yet. There is a certain camper that you all know and look up to-"

"No." Annabeth gasped, looking up for the first time today. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears still pouring down her face like small rivers. "I will tell them." She said, walking up to the front of the pavilion. Being a good sister, Maggie went up with her, holding the broken down girl's hand.

"Percy is missing. Argus and the harpies already searched the whole camp. He's gone."

The only word for it: chaos. The campers went insane. Annabeth broke down completely, hugging small Maggie tightly. Clarisse had anger in her eyes. Percy and Ares' children had never liked each other: first, Percy nearly drowned Clarisse with toilets, and Percy stabbed Ares. But that was immediately forgotten when the news was given. Grover was hyperventilating, and Nico was shocked.

"Annabeth, Thalia, Kelly, Karen, Maggie, Nico, and Grover," Chiron said. "I need to talk to you all after lunch."

**2 reviews or bad things will happen. Bad things mean no chapter 4.**

**Chapter question: Percabeth or Perchel? (Percabeth is meh life!)**

**If you review I will give you a cookie! (Another dose the cookie thing I think it cute you get one if you review)**


	4. Grover the cat

**Guys I have the 4th chapter! It's finally done! so read it and try not to hate me!**

Kelly's P.O.V.

We all went to the big house after lunch, with Thalia at the end, shutting the door on us.

"So, who will tell her?" Thalia asked. "I vote Kelly, because she got out of telling Chiron."

"But you know her better!" I complained.

"Okay, you're off the hook. Grover will tell her"

"What?!" Grover bleated. "Why me?!"

"Hmmm, let's see: Annabeth's bawling her eyes out, Kelly and Maggie don't know her well enough, Karen sucks at explaining, and I just don't want to." she listed plainly.

"Fine..." Grover grumbled.

"Hey!" Karen, who was spacing out, snapped. "I can be good at explaining things!"

I was actually thinking about sneaking out tonight to tell Dad and Poseidon, maybe even Mrs. Jackson, and try to start a search for Percy. And yes, what you may have been wondering by now, I do have a slight crush on him.

"Then let's head out already!" I exclaimed.

The two taxis we took has been sitting out in front of Percy's apartment building for a few minutes now. I hopped out of the taxi and ran inside, out of the bitter winter cold. The others followed my lead as we went up to the apartment. Sucks for Grover, having to break the news to Mrs. Jackson. I knocked on her door and stepped back, when almost immediately. I had met her before, and it stunned me every time that she wasn't related to Aphrodite. Her eyes change color, and her long brown hair was always perfect.

"Hi!" she said. Then she noticed the concern in our eyes, along with smaller tears from now and then on Annabeth's red face. She must have known right away. "What happened? Is he alright?" No one said anything. She invited us into the apartment and then to the living room.

"He... he, um... See the funny thing about that is, err..." Grover said, trying to find the right words. "He, kindaaaa disappeared last night, and and no one knows where he is." he managed to say.

"See, was that so hard?" Thalia said.

"Uh, yeah, how would you feel if you had to do this?"

"Probably the same way as you."

"Touché."

"Uh guys... probably not the best time for this..." I said pointing at Mrs. Jackson and Annabeth, sitting next to each other on the opposite couch, crying.

Mrs. Jackson looked up. "Does... Does Poseidon know? And Nico is he... looking for him?" she asked, silently suggesting that he may have died.

"We didn't tell Poseidon yet and Nico is down stairs looking, if you know what I mean." Thalia answered. Mrs. Jackson nodded her head. Just then, on the other side of the room, the air shimmered and Nico appeared with the Underworld behind him in the scenery.

"Speak of the devil's son..." Grover grumbled.

"Hey guys." he said looking happier than the rest of us.

"What are you smiling about?!" Thalia yelled as she stood up with fists ready to punch. "Percy is gone! If you're happy because he's down there, I'll wipe that dirty grin off your face!"

"No, I'm happy because he isn't down here."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth and Mrs. Jackson yelled.

"Yayyy!" little Maggie exclaimed. "Percy isn't dead!"

Annabeth started crying again, but this time for joy.

"If you guys don't mind," Nico interrupted. "I'll just leave you to your little love fest." He lifted his hand, about to break the Iris message.

"Wait!" Annabeth said. "We are going to try and go to Olympus, come with us."

Nico scanned the room quickly. "Alright, but I doubt it will work... be right there." the message blurred and was disconnected when Nico walked through it and out of the shadows. "Cab or shadow travel?"

"Stop trying to show off." Thalia replied.

"Says she." Karen muttered.

"Come with us to Olympus, Mommy Sally!" little Maggie said.

"I would if I could, Maggie," Mrs. Jackson replied. "But mortals cannot go on Olympus. If you need any support, I'm here for you!"

And with that, Nico pulled us all into the largest shadow in the room and we were swallowed into the darkness.

Maggie's P.O.V.

I hate shadow traveling! It is annoying, dark and scary. When we walked out of the shadows we were in the corner of the big building's lobby. We walked over to the security desk with Annabeth leading us. "600th floor please." she asked nicely. She was doing better than she did all day.

The man at the desk looked up from his book and looked us over. "Sorry kids, no school tours today." he replied.

Quickly, Kelly pulled out a small knife and held it to his throat. "I don't think you want a bunch of demigods in the Empire State lobby. Especially when three of them are children of the Big Three." she jerked her head towards Grover. "I bet our satyr friend here can already smell monsters coming here already." Grover played along and started twitching his nose.

"And, and!" Karen added, "We're not a school tour, idiot!"

No one listened to her. The man looked a little pale, and a trickle of sweat appeared on his head. He handed Annabeth a key card and gestured towards the elevator nervously.

"H-have a nice trip..."

We all walked past him, Thalia muttering something and Karen sticking her tongue out at him. We all went in the elevator.

Annabeth inserted the card into the slot, but nothing happened.

I looked into the other corner. A man was standing there, giving us a curious look. Annabeth once told me that a demigod couldn't go to Mount Olympus if a mortal was accompanying him or her. I pulled on her sleeve and pointed to the man.

"Kids aren't allowed without an adult with them," the man said.

Thalia snapped her fingers in front of the man's face. "We are not alone," she said. "We are going with our parents to work."

The man's eyes went fuzzy when Thalia gave him orders, then back to normal. "Hello," he said, pointing to the elevator buttons. "Which floor?"

"We are okay mister!" I said in my best adult voice. When the man walked out on his floor, I quickly closed the elevator for no more mortals. Annabeth popped the card in and we shot up to Olympus.

The doors opened to the shiny, new polished Olympus. Annabeth looked at the end of the walkway as her lips trembled. I took her hand to make her feel better.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Percy saved me from falling on this walkway..." she whispered to herself. "I really wish he didn't leave on purpose."

"Why what happened last night Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah what did he do," Nico started. "Told you he loves you?"

"Yes..." Annabeth blubbered.

"What did you say?" Thalia asked.

"...That I love him and always will."

"I'm sorry Annabeth," Karen comforted. "But who needs boys anyway? They just break our hearts."

"HEY." Grover and Nico complained.

"Come on guys let's focus," Kelly led. "We're even lucky to be up here with all of the suspicion."

We continued down the walkway that was stable now.

"What are we doing again?" Karen asked.

"Telling Poseidon that his only demigod son is missing ya nut." Kelly replied hitting Karen's head.

Before Karen could complain or whine, a voice startled us. "If you're looking for him then why are you up here?" the man himself, Ruler of the Sky, head of Olympus, Kelly an Thalia's daddy, Zeus stepped out from behind a temple they were just passing. He wore a black pin stripped suit, red tie, and had a long grey beard. "And how in Tartarus did you all get up here?" he asked with a crackle of thunder that sounded distant.

"Threatened the security guard!" Karen said happily. Kelly tazed her on her side, right between her hips and ribs, but added some sparks to the poke.

"F-father," Kelly said, bowing her head respectfully. "Percy is missing as of this morning and we just wanted to tell Poseidon- at least Olympus- about what happened." She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "It could be a small problem, or lead to something... huge."

Zeus nodded his head in approval, stroking his beard. "Yes, but I have other issues to worry about up here." We all looked around and saw that Olympus was like a ghost town. Annabeth has said that it's usually bright and full of nymphs playing music live on the streets.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. But I guess Zeus didn't want to answer.

"But before I send you all off," he said. "Kelly." he gestured her to come closer. She took a shaky step forward, as Zeus put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know next time I'll see you, so I want to give you a, early birthday gift, for all that you have been through these past few months."

With his free hand, he pulled a sleek, electric blue guitar from behind him from thin air. "This guitar appears at your command, like a Hunter's bow." he explained. "It even transforms into a bow and arrow."

Kelly took the guitar and gently pulled the strap over her head, onto her shoulders. She made it appear as a similar bow and a small quiver with four arrows in it. "Why four?" She asked her daddy.

"For each string," he said. "But they reappear after hitting its target. The guitar itself has a special power."

She changed the bow back into a guitar.

"The vibes of the tune and song give affect the area and meaning."

"So that means..." she started playing a lullaby sounding song, "Soft Kitty" from Big Bang Theory, and Grover started to make cat purring noises. Everyone laughed.

"Not cool, Kelly!" Grover complained.

"And Annabeth," Zeus said directing his attention to her and away from Kelly, as she slowly back away and out of the spotlight. "Before you leave I must tell you. When you return back to camp, look in the box where Percy keeps the Minotaur horn. And don't any of you dare continue down further unless you want to get electrocuted." he disappeared in a crackle of thunder and left the smell of wet cement.

**So review! You know you want to! And I'm not updating until I get 6 reviews, no exceptions!11!**


	5. i promise

**I'm putting this even though I said I wouldn't because if feel like I need to do something for those poor families that lost their children, brothers, sisters, or grandchildren in the horrible Sandy Hook School shooting. I live like 20 miles away and I know people who go there. Keep them in mind today.**

Kelly's P.O.V.

After my dad left, I made the guitar disappear. I had an idea and faced Annabeth. "Wanna get back fast?" I asked her.

"Sort of, why?" she answered sheepishly.

I faced the sky and blew the loudest taxi whistle I could, and a moment after, a grey smudge was coming in fast. It was my Pegasus. She was grey, majestic, and graceful. I couldn't really talk to her though. Only Percy could, since horses are sons of Poseidon, created from sea foam and all. I could understand her a little bit though. Her name is Tempest. Sounds boyish right?

_Yo, Ma'am! _She said. She's kinda gotten Blackjack's personality over these few months. _We gonna be soarin'?_

I smiled at Annabeth, seeing if she's getting my plan yet. "Wanna ride Tempest? You seem like you need a break."

Her eyes were looking darker than usual. And the whole 'bf being kidnapped at night' thing had shaken her up. "Sure." She managed a smile. We're making progress!

"Hey!" Karen whined. "What about us?!" Ugh, crazy Karen. I leaned closer to her so I could whisper to her.

"Look, Annabeth needs a little break. Thalia would agree. And I would think that she would wanna check out whatever is in Percy's box by herself. It's hard being a half blood." I swung onto Tempest's back with Annabeth right behind.

"Fiiiiine," she complained. "Let me miss all the fun."

"Kewy!" Maggie was looking up at me. "Can I rida horsy?" She always seemed like an angel from one of my little sisters, and it was hard to say no to that little face. I looked over at Annabeth to see if it was cool with her. She nodded okay.

"Alright little miss Maggles," I said to get the four year old pumped up. "Looks like you'll be learning how to ride a Pegasus today!" I jumped off Tempest and pulled Maggie up in front of my spot.

"See you guys there?" I over looked the others: Thalia, best half-sister ever, Karen, Nico, and Grover. I felt really bad about the whole ride thing, but my concern was for Annabeth right now.

"You guys understand, right?" I said softer. They all nodded. I waved goodbye to them as I hopped on, seeing Nico already heading to shadow travel. Karen would probably beg for a ride, not wanting to take a taxi.

_Three people?_ Tempest complained. _Really?_

"Come on Temp," I said using her nickname. "Annabeth needs to get back to camp now and Maggie weighs like nothing. I thought you like challenges."

_Pfft! I just want a bigger challenge!_

_Well I don't have to travel a lot anytime soon._

She shot up into the sky, with Annabeth holding my shoulders and Maggie in front. I taught the 4 year old a few simple things: always bare back, hang onto the Pegasus's mane when flying, yadda yadda.

When we got to camp, Annabeth said she wanted to go into the cabin by herself. I told her I understood and took Maggie to the Athena cabin. As I turned around, I saw Annabeth just entering the Poseidon cabin. I just really had to find out what my dad knew and I didn't. I took the risk and turned into wind. I could control my speed, and as long I was a wind, I was invisible. I brushed passed Annabeth as the door was about to close, being a chill on her neck. I slid through a screen window and hid right below the window, materializing.

Annabeth found the box under Percy's bunk and placed it on his bed. She pulled the top off slowly, worried what there could be that a god told her. She plucked the Minotaur horn out and put it to the side, revealing a black, velvet box. She opened it slowly, revealing a white gold ring, with an owl with emeralds for eyes on it. It wasn't one of those large bulky ones, but it was large enough for me to see it was an owl.

The owl was polished and darker in the crevasses, like shading, matching its shiny green eyes. She gawked at the ring, and pulled a note out of the shoe box that must have been below the ring. She read the note, her eyes darting back and forth. Suddenly, she burst into tears, running out the door and dropping the note to the floor. I jumped through the window as wind and read the note myself:

_Something permanent for my little architect..._

_~P.J._

I was confused. I didn't get it. The back of the slip said 'Promise Ring'. I think I heard about them, a ring representing a promise to marry the other. ... Oh nooo Annabeth...

I quickly put the slip and box away and stumbled out the door as wind, causing it to open wide and closing with a shudder. I landed behind the Athena cabin just as Annabeth walked in. I hid so I could just see inside. It was just her and Maggie, the others probably at camp activities. Annabeth collapsed into Maggie's arms and broke down crying. She was clutching the velvet box until her knuckles turned paper white.

A voice made every inch of my hair stand up, the chilling breath right next to my neck. "Did you see what happened in the cabin?"

**;*( I'm crying right now I saw a letter that was written by one of those little angels that said**

_**I love you mom I am happy and well, sorry for not being a good son and not being happy if I ever was. I love you in Heaven.**_

_**~Brian**_


	6. THIN MINTS

**so this actually has nothing to do with girl scout cookies but i like them and i couldnt think of a name soooo yah**

**thank you louisluv218 for reviewing here is a bunny holding a waffle**

** )\_/(**

** ( ^.^ )**

**( # )**

**his name is Chubbz**

Nico's P.O.V.

I didn't know if she was scared or tried to fly. She gasped, turned around and tasered me. That little trick with pushing between your ribs and hips, but she added electricity. My eyes started to fuzz up as I leaned against a tree.

"What the Hades..." Gods that hurt! I noticed she looked sorry, trying to help me. Why do all the girls I like try to hurt me? She froze, staring at me. Oh did I really just... "Did I just say that.." She nodded, slightly stunned. I mess up everything!

"We'll it was a promise ring. I have to go." She rushed off as wind, leaving behind a faint smell of burned electricity. I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know, maybe because she didn't ask if I 'liked' her. As I looked up, I could see Connor Stoll marching towards me. I ducked into the woods.

**Karen's P.O.V.**

So there I was, just minding my own business in front of the Artemis cabin, when a giant burst of wind hit me. A voice in the wind spoke to me.

"We need to talk, NOW."

I was picked up, and next thing I know, I'm flying and invisible, heading for the woods.

"NO KELLY, THE HEPHAESTUS' DRAGON IS STILL LOOSE!" I yelled and squirmed. She put me down next to Zeus's Fist, a giant pile of rocks that I thought was a pile of turd when I first came here. "Why the Hades did you bring me here?!" I looked up at her. Curse my height!

She looked a little serious for once. "Karennnn this is important!"

"What kind, 'Ben' important?" I snapped back. I took it a little too far there.

Kelly starred at her feet. "Shut up..." she sighed and looked up. "What happened was that I went to find out what was in Percy's box as Annabeth checked anddddd I mighttt have gotten caught by Nico... and he might have said 'why do all the girls I like hurt me' after I shocked him by accident..."

"Oh glob!" I exclaimed. I watch too much Adventure Time.

"Then does that mean-"

"Maybe!"

"Crappppp!"

As she started to spaz out I shook her shoulders. "CALM, DOWN!"

From a distance, we could hear two voices: and they were coming right towards Zeus' Fist.

"Crap!"

"Hide!" Kelly loudly whispered as she ran towards a tree, back flipped off the tree's trunk as she turned into the annoying breeze she could be. LEAVING ME VISIBLE!

I quickly ducked behind the mound of rocks as the voices became clearer.

"-deserves better."

"Which is not you."

I recognized the second voice. It was my half brother, Connor Stoll. Why the heck is he out here?! And who is he with?

"At least I didn't steal her money."

GRRRR who was the other?!

"Go marry a zombie!" Connor snapped back. Zombie, death... is he arguing with Nico?

"I would send it to bite you." Yep, that was Nico. What the hell were they fighting about...?

"Surrrre, go on ahead and use your minions for your dirty work, like you do all the time." This was a sad fight.

I managed to climb over Zeus' Fist slowly and quietly, so I could get a good view. "Your way older than her, it would look like you're a pedophile." A girl? They are arguing over A GIRL?! What the crap...?

A breeze blew over me, and I knew it was Kelly.

"We'll if I can't have Kelly," Connor said. "Then neither can you!" he pulled out a hidden blade from his long sleeve and threw it towards Nico so fast, Bruce Lee would barely have time to react. Wait... Kelly?!

Before Nico was about to get hit, the knife stopped in mid air and fell down to the ground. But the blade it more than air...

As the wind materialized, it revealed that the knife was wedged into Kelly's shoulder. The soft spot between her shoulder socket and collarbone.

I sprinted off of the rocks towards Kelly. "IDIOTS!"

Nico's lips moved, probably whispering something, and picked up Kelly bridal style and ran into the shadows casted by the thick trees. I walked up to Connor, and slapped him right across his face. "Baka..." I spat at him. (Baka is 'Idiot' in Japanese)

As I turned, leaving behind a stunned Hermes child, I dashed for the Big House. I thought about Kelly's wound, and how much more drama there is being a half blood and Hunter. Used to be just grades, crushes and friends. Now there's violence, the warning of ancient monsters, and much more.

When I got to the porch, Nico just kicked the door open for himself. He was startled from seeing me so soon. "How did you...?" Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

"Well Duh (heeheehee), Hunter, dad's Hermes?"

"Y-yeah but-"

"Do you really wanna be questioning my leg muscle tone when Kelly could bleed to death in your arms?"

He finally kept quiet after that, so we ran inside, calling for Chiron and Grover.

**Kelly's P.O.V.**

I... have no idea what made me take the knife for Nico. It was just a flash after I saw the dagger in Connor's fist. Then next thing I knew, I was visible on the winter grass, with the celestial bronze weapon in my shoulder. I could pretty much tell it was an important place, with so much blood coming out and soaking my shirt so fast.

Karen was yelling. I couldn't make it out with buzzing sounds vibrating inside my ears. Connor and Nico were staring down at me with dumbfounded faces. Suddenly, Karen turned to Connor and started yelling again. He only replied sheepishly. Jeez, he seriously is a sad excuse of a cabin leader, even with another sibling.

Nico murmured softly to himself as he knelt beside me, but I managed to make out what he said: "She... saved my life..."

He carefully picked up my half-conscious body, bridal style, and ran for the dark trees. As we melted into the shadows, my eyelids were becoming droopy. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Karen reaching her hand out towards Connor, and Nico's worried face.

**so my birthday is in 2 weeks. ask me any question and i will answer it in the next chapter or review or something. BYYYYIIIIIIII**


	7. dinner for demigods

**I'm 15! (And 4 days) no one reviewed so no bunnies or cookies or whatnot. **

Ksyusha's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the Apollo cabin with the rest of my half siblings, who are great healers and music lovers.

Grover trotted over to our cabin as fast as his goaty legs could carry him. "Ksyushaaaaaa!" he bleated.

"Yeah G?" I asked. I barely know the satyr so I'm gonna be messing his name up a lot for a while.

"Kelly... Shoulder... BLOOD!" he managed to say between paints.

I cursed under my breath and ran for the Big House, with my blond hair slowing me down. See, Kelly, the others, and I got in a big mess with monsters, who were our so-called "teachers" and tried to capture? Eat us? Who knows what would have happened if Kelly didn't know some of us were half-bloods already. I get shivers just from thinking about anything related to it.

When I got to the house, Chiron led me to her room, just as Nico was putting her down on the cot. I just hope I can do this right.

"Outta the way, Lover Boy!" I said as I pushed Nico out of the room, so I could do my healing business. "You'll see her once I finish up!" The whole healing process doesn't really take that long, I just wanted to make him suffer(mentally, of course).

"Wait, what was tha-" He asked as I closed the door on him. Now I started to work my magic.

I took off her black jacket sleeve and rolled up her long sleeve as far as it could go, which was definitely gonna need a long, cold wash with all of the blood in it. I quickly applied nectar to her wound. It was a very deep cut, so even with the nectar, she's gonna have a scar. Even if I used the special silver paste, which I still don't know how to use yet, it's that deep. I wrapped up her shoulder and armpit with gauze, just in case if the cut opens up again.

I walked over to the door, to tell all of the growing voices the news. "Finished-" I was cut off by Nico, who walked in. On his heels was Karen and Annabeth, with Maggie on her back.

"How is she?" Karen asked. I stole a glance at Nico, who was drinking in the view of Kelly's pale face.

"Fine," I answered. "but she may be out for a while from all of the blood loss."

Soon enough, Thalia and the Hunters literally came thundering in. Thalia's nerves were definitely acting up, with the rolling thunder outside. Ever since I met Thalia, I was jealous of Kelly, because just the thought of Thalia being my half-sister would be awesome.

Zoe, who came with us from Connecticut, stepped forward. "Where is she?" she asked. I stepped out of view for her and the Hunters in the now packed room. Nico was sitting in the chair next to the cot, holding Kelly's hand, strong yet in a delicate way.

Thalia spoke up. "When will Kelly wake up?"

"Hopefully soon, her body lost a lot of blood though." I explained. "So it'll be at least an hour, if not more until she regains consciousness again."

After around a minute of silence, and everyone staring at Kelly, Nico stood up eruptively and headed for the door on the other side of the room.

"Where in the Hades do you think you're going?" Zoe asked, demandingly. Other Hunters shifted from being sort of close to him.

Nico stopped in his tracks."To find Connor." he answered coldly. Nico was really pissed now. He turned back around for the exit.

"Wait!" she caught him right outside of the door frame. "I have a better idea; get your little revenge on him at the chariot race in a few days." she suggested. "If you do it now out in the blue, then you're screwed. Why not do it at the chariot race when you can have fun?" Oooo, I liked the sound of this!

Nico paused for a moment. "... Alright fine." he grumbled. "But I'm doing it my way."

I broke the moody atmosphere. "Okay okay, enough with the revenge planning! Who's gonna keep an eye on Kelly for a bit?"

"We will!" Maggie cheered, raising her and Annabeth's hand in the air. "We will!" Annabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"Alrighty then," I said. "if she starts stirring, start to slowly give her some nectar." I pointed at the golden yellow drink on the table with a mini umbrella and ice cubes, which was not very fitting with the winter weather surrounding the camp.

As we slowly walked out the door, everyone thanked me as I walked back to my cabin.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

First Percy goes M.I.A., and now Kelly almost dies from blood loss? Why are the gods so cruel. When I'm as low as I can possibly get, they push me to my limit. As I thought how my mental state couldn't get any worse, I drifted off to sleep, leaving Maggie to watch Kelly.

=~=~=~=~=~ 2 Hours Later ~=~=~=~=~=

"Hey." a voice whispered into my ear, waking me up. I slowly opened my droopy eyes, seeing it was little Maggie.

"Oh-h, did I pass out?" I asked, still half asleep.

She nodded her head, making her ginger red curls bounce up and down.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"Almost dinner time!" she answered as she rubbed her belly. "And Nico's here. He says he will watch Kelly now if you want Annibeth," she explained. "but I don't really mind!" she threw her hands up in exaggeration.

I smiled and patted her head. "Okay then, where is he?" I asked softly.

"On the porch." she whispered into my ear, like it was kindergarten gossip.

I stood up from the chair that I fell asleep in. "How about you go run to the cabin to freshen up for dinner? I'll meet you at the pavillion, kay?" I suggested.

"Yay yay! Food!" she cheered, jumping for joy.

I squatted down to Maggie's height. "Just tell everyone else to go on without me, alright?"

"Yes sir!" she put her flattened hand on her forehead and soluted, like a soldier. She ran out of the Big House, past Nico, and to the cabin.

As I walked out onto the porch, Nico was staring out at the Long Island Sound, probably thinking of who-knows-what. "Hey," I spoke up in a croaking voice.

He was slightly startled by my appearance. "Has she moved in her sleep or anything?" he asked in a concerning voice.

"Nothing yet." I replied, starting to walk to the food pavillion.

"Hey," Nico spoke up. "are you okay Annabeth? You look like you're gonna cry."

I exhaled a shaky breath. "I think I'm fine," I answered. "it's just that- I haven't seen any of Hera's cows in the past few weeks, which seems like a very bad thing, Percy's missing, and now Kelly's-" I gulped down a mouth of dry, winter air. Tears started to flow down my cold, red cheeks. "Kelly's-... I don't even know, but it's like every single god in the universe thinks it's hilarious to screw up my 'once perfect' life." I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey don't cry," Nico said as he slowly walked towards me. "we'll find Percy, no matter what, and Kelly is going to be fine." he reached for a hug to try and comfort me, which is weird because; One, he's like three years younger than me, two, I'm pretty sure Nico and Kelly have a 'thing' for each other, and three, he's like six inches shorter than me.

He pulled away from me and said, "You better go to dinner now," he pointed out. "Kelly could be waking up soon anyways."

I nodded my head and thanked him for taking over, as I walked towards my cabin to wash up for dinner.

=~=~=~=~=~ 2 Hours Later ~=~=~=~=~=

"Hey." a voice whispered into my ear, waking me up. I slowly opened my droopy eyes, seeing it

was little Maggie.

"Oh-h, did I pass out?" I asked, still half asleep.

She nodded her head, making her ginger red curls bounce up and down.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"Almost dinner time!" she answered as she rubbed her belly. "And Nico's here. He says he will

watch Kelly now if you want Annibeth," she explained. "but I don't really mind!" she threw her

hands up in exaggeration.

I smiled and patted her head. "Okay then, where is he?" I asked softly.

"On the porch." she whispered into my ear, like it was kindergarten gossip.

I stood up from the chair that I fell asleep in. "How about you go run to the cabin to freshen up

for dinner? I'll meet you at the pavillion, kay?" I suggested.

"Okey-dokey!" she cheered, jumping for joy.

I squatted down to Maggie's height. "Just tell everyone else to go on without me, alright?"

"Yes sir!" she put her flattened hand on her forehead and saluted, like a soldier. She ran out of

the Big House, past Nico, and to the cabin.

As I walked out onto the porch, Nico was staring out at the Long Island Sound. "Hey," I spoke up in a croaking voice.

He was slightly startled by my appearance. "Has she moved in her sleep or anything?" he

asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing yet." I replied, starting to walk to the food pavilion.

"Hey," Nico spoke up. "are you okay Annabeth? You look like you're gonna cry."

I exhaled a shaky breath. "I think I'm fine," I answered. "it's just that- I haven't seen any of

Hera's cows in the past few weeks, which seems like a very bad thing, Percy's missing, and

now Kelly's-" I gulped down a mouth of dry, winter air. Tears started to flow down my cold, red

cheeks. "Kelly's-... I don't even know, but it's like every single god in the universe thinks it's

hilarious to screw up my 'once perfect' life." I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey don't cry," Nico said as he slowly walked towards me. "we'll find Percy, no matter what,

and Kelly is going to be fine." he reached for a hug to try and comfort me, which is weird

because; One, he's like three years younger than me, two, I'm pretty sure Nico and Kelly have a

'thing' for each other, and three, he's like six inches shorter than me.

He pulled away from me and said, "You better go to dinner now," he pointed out. "Kelly can stay here with me."

**R&R! ask questions send positive reviews send flams just review!**


End file.
